


In the wake of the fire and the ash

by shiroakuma



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, and a little plot, because I'm not capable of writing even smut without some angst, mostly emotional hurt, there is some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroakuma/pseuds/shiroakuma
Summary: With the scent of the burning wood and ash on his clothes, Jacob finds his way to the one person who could mend his broken heart and bones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short post-Alhambra story. Because the way Jacob's said "I'm not going to make it out alive" as he ran away was haunting and needed to have a follow-up.  
> This is my contribution to the fandom because Freddy and Jacob are not given enough love and I ran out masterpieces pieces to read.
> 
> Enjoy!

A breeze flew in through the doorway of the kitchen and reached Frederick's feet, minutely making him wonder when he had opened the window. Then a loud thump followed by an undignified yelp and an equally indecent curse came from his sitting room and Frederick recognised the source of the noises immediately, having gotten used to the same greeting every few days. Ever so slowly, he put down the kettle, turned off the stove and grabbed a second cup, filling it with tea leaves and hot water. His attempts to avoid the inevitable for as long as he could was cut short when he heard approaching footsteps. As the person on the other side stopped short of entering the kitchen, Frederick spoke up.

"You might be surprised to hear this, Jacob but my lodgings came installed with a door."

"Apologies, Freddy. Couldn't risk being seen like this," Jacob grumbled, voice low and shaky. Frederick furrowed his eyebrows and turned around, a determined counter on the tip of his tongue but words dried up in his throat as soon as he laid eyes on his guest. Despite standing in the darker side of the doorway and leaning heavily on the wall, Frederick could see that the man looked every part of a mess; Most notably was the black soot covering most of his face and clothes. The once well-tailored coat was torn in several places, blackened on the left shoulder completely and had lost most of its secondary colours. His hat too was missing, probably on its way to wash up to the Thames as its other siblings had, and Jacob's normally slicked back hair was sticking from every direction, even though half of it smashed against the wall as he barely managed to keep his head up.

Jacob held his left arm by the gauntlet, close to his chest, almost in a protective gesture that made Frederick think that the shoulder was severely injured. He smelled a faint scent of smoke, growing in intensity as he walked up to the man and laid a comforting hand on the side of his face, wiping away some of the soot. Jacob's expressionless eyes closed to a shut as a tired sigh escaped his lips and his back hunched down as a sign of him being too tired to remain standing up any longer. Fortunately for him, Frederick was there to hold him up with strong arms around his waist and shoulders.

"What did you burn down?" he asked, sounding a bit too accusatory and not enough sympathetic. However, he reasoned, he hated seeing Jacob hurt and he was never pleased when Jacob turned up at his door with more injuries than he could count with his two hands.

"I didn't..." he began, trying to defend his latest set of actions out of habit but something halted his speech. He let another sigh out instead, dropping his head on the junction between Frederick's neck and shoulder, "Alhambra."

"The theatre hall?"

"The one and only," Jacob whispered and hissed in pain after Frederick tried to get him to walk, "You'll read it in the papers tomorrow, I am sure."

"And would I be assuming correctly if I say half the building must have collapsed on your left shoulder?" Frederick asked as he directed them towards the sitting room, taking slow steps and distracting Jacob from his pain with random conversation. At his question, Jacob huffed out a laugh, laced with dark humour and misery. Frederick did not like the sound of that laugh at all.

"Not half, it was just the stage decor or what's left of it. Then, I had to use my rope launcher to climb up a floor and that was not the best of the ideas. It took its toll on my joints..."

"Good grief!" he exclaimed, "Sometimes I wonder how you have managed to survive for so long."

"Tonight, I almost didn't," was the dejected response Frederick had not been expecting. He was used to Jacob's smugness and gloating even about the things that ended up as absolute catastrophes. This, self-depriving misery in his tone was not who Jacob was and honestly, it scared Frederick a little. If it managed to deplete Jacob's liveliness this much, then, whatever had transpired tonight in Alhambra was certain to leave lasting scars.

"Here sit down. I'll bring over some tea," he said. When Jacob didn't ask for a stronger drink and simply nodded, Frederick frowned. This did not bode well. He rearranged the pillows to support Jacob's back before leaving. When his hand grazed his bad shoulder, Jacob let out an audible gasp and Frederick found himself apologising profoundly in an instant. There was not much of a response so he simply placed a kiss on the top of his head, stinking of smoke and all, and drew back to retrieve the cups from the kitchen.

When he returned, Jacob had not moved from his position, except for his gauntlet which was dropped on the ground beside him. He set down the cups on his small but sturdy table and sat by Jacob's side, taking his face in his hands. Jacob avoided his gaze as much as he could but Freddy was trained in getting the answers he wanted from his interrogations. He knew which buttons to press and when.

"Is your latest hat completely lost, then?" he asked with a smile and Jacob smiled back.

"Unfortunately, yes. It is amongst the burning rubble of the theatre. Alas, it was lost to a greater cause."

"Such a tragic loss," he replied taking his tea in hand.

"Indeed."

Freddy wanted to ask about Alhambra but like many times before he was aware that he would be shut down. There were things Jacob did not tell him, some because Freddy preferred not knowing due to their questionable legality and others because Jacob enjoyed being insufferable. This case most likely fell into the former part.

While Freddy was lost in his thoughts, Jacob reached for his tea, settling its saucer on one knee and downing the hot beverage one mouthful at a time. He looked positively revolted by the drink, which was unusual, but he did not stop drinking to complain about it either. His hands shook every time he tried to hold the teacup still on its saucer but it proved to be a tricky task. And seeing his stubbornness getting the better of him, Freddy decided to do something about it.

"Jacob, why don't you remove your coat so we can take a look at your injury?" Freddy called out finally, dragging his mind away from the unpleasant thoughts circulating in there.

"If you want me nude, all you need to do is ask, Freddy," Jacob flirted in response but his voice lacked its usual mischief and it fell somewhat flat to his ears. If anything his hands shook harder while he bent down to leave his cup on the table.

"Maybe later, dear," Frederick teased, attempting to lighten his mood. He certainly was not expecting to witness him flinch quite so badly. He cast a worried glance at him, "Jacob, are you alright?"

"Yes," he laughed forcefully, "Just don't call me that for a while?"

"What; dear?"

"Yes, that."

"I have to ask, why, but I sense it has got something to do with Alhambra," Freddy concluded and by the guilty flash of emotions on Jacob's face, he knew he was right. He decided to breach the subject more delicately later and focused on the more pressing matters, "Come on, off with the coat."

Jacob stood up to comply, thankful for the change of subject and Freddy finished his tea, putting his cup away. He reached with steady hands and shooed away Jacob's trembling ones. Removing the right sleeve was no problem but the left side was going to hurt and it did. Jacob screwed shut his eyes as Freddy peeled off the heavy cloth, trying his best not to touch his shoulder. The coat was hot to the touch and Freddy had to shake his head as he came to the realisation that Jacob had been amongst the flames and faced burning to death mere minutes ago. He shook his head and hung the offensive item on the hanger behind the main door, hoping to direct Jacob's attention to using actual doors instead of the window.

Next, he untied the red necktie and began on the buttons of his vest, which was relatively undamaged. He recovered the pocket watch and checked to see it was ticking without a problem. All the while, Jacob rested his head on the back of the couch, enjoying Freddy's busy fingers on his chest with closed eyes. Freddy snorted at that and resumed his actions. Instead of removing the vest, he moved on to the shirt, deciding to pull them off together and spare Jacob of the excessive pain. The shirt was not as lucky as the vest; its collar was lost to the darkened ash and sleeves were ripped in multiple places as the coat had been. There was no salvaging that particular clothing piece.

Underneath the soot and the dirt, there was a neatness to Jacob's features; properly cut nails, well-trimmed beard, a faint scent of a cologne and of course wearing one his better coats -a rather posh one at that. Whatever the reason Jacob had when he went to the Alhambra, he wanted to be presentable. He wanted to impress someone. It gritted at Freddy to think that it was not him, Jacob had decided to dress up for but he simply dismissed the idea once he recalled that there was meant to be a big event in the theatre tonight. It was safe to assume that he had dressed up to blend in with the upper class. He could already imagine who the target could be.

As the buttons of the shirt came apart, Jacob's bruised chest was revealed, causing Freddy to forget about his musings and wince in sympathy. It was not as bad as it had been before, lacking any discolouration or cuts he had gotten at a bad gang fight but the ribs were still tender to touch and there was a nasty bruising around his left shoulder.

"Perhaps a visit to the hospital might not be a bad idea," Freddy suggested but was shot down rather quickly.

"Already checked it myself. There are no cuts, no dislocation of the joint. It is what it appears to be; A big bloody bruise."

"It looks painful. Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not anymore!" An argumentative streak rose in Freddy's gut but he sighed deeply instead of pushing him. There were only so many things he could get Jacob to agree to. He spread his palm over Jacob's chest and tested the tenderness of the skin. Jacob did not react as if it hurt to touch and Freddy yielded. He focused on easing the cloth from his shoulders one at a time.

"Just tear it all apart, Freddy."

"Don't be absurd. The vest is in good condition."

"I'll be burning them all come morning anyway."

"Your night was that bad, hmm?"

"You wouldn't believe it."  

"Try me!" It was actually Freddy who had tried his luck and Jacob smirked knowingly at that.

"Maybe later, darling," he replied and screwed his face in displeasure once more, "No, still not liking them words."

Freddy smiled kindly at him, unsure how to reply to his ramblings. He leant in, hoping to kiss the pain away but Jacob retreated with a flinch, shocking Freddy into freezing where he sat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Jacob tried to explain but the hurt flashing across Freddy's face spoke more words than Jacob was willing to understand. He averted his eyes and Freddy pressed his lips to a thin line. He was no longer sure whether the secrets Jacob kept were those of his organisation's or his own. Before he could inquire with a sharp tongue, Jacob sent his way a pained smile, "Please, later?"

Freddy was going to run out of patience with him eventually. Yet tonight was not that time so he nodded and got up, effectively stepping away from Jacob's arm range. "I'll draw you a warm bath. Heaven's know you need it." He strutted to his bathroom, doing exactly what he said and waited for Jacob to follow when he was ready. In the meantime, he also found some clean towels and a nice smelling soap.

He did not need to wait long as Freddy was drawing the curtains of the small window, Jacob walked into the small bathroom crowding the area. Freddy beckoned Jacob to drop his trousers and hop into the large, brass tub that was already filled with nice, warm water. Any other day, this conversation would have flourished with a naughty comeback from Jacob and a fond eye rolling from Freddy. Too bad, at that time neither was in the mood for it.

Jacob moved slowly and undressed his belts even slower, feeling awkward and unwelcome. Freddy took it as his cue to move in behind him and place a tentative kiss at the base of his neck. When Jacob did not flinch but relaxed against his chest, bad thoughts vanished from his mind.

"I can't seem to explain myself to anyone. It has been that sort of a day..." Jacob whispered, "The whole bloody day!"

"You don't need to explain everything, Jacob. I honestly prefer not to know a lot of things about what you do but when you recoil away from my touch it feels a tad personal."

"Didn't mean to..."

"I know," Freddy nodded and moved to stand before Jacob, "Let's get you into the bath and then we'll apply some oil to that bruising."

It was a truce until further notice and Jacob agreed to it eagerly. He grabbed his necklace with both hands and pulled the string above his head, safely tucking it away on one of his trouser's pockets. Next in line were his boots and trousers that Freddy knew Jacob could not remove without his help so he spared him and made quick work of them instead of him. He was going to let him be before he noticed the darkening bruises splattered across his left hip and thigh. 

"Jacob!" he hissed, unable to stop himself and reached out for him in an instant.

"It's fine. I can handle this," Jacob replied with determination. Freddy retrieved his hand, reluctantly. In what looked like an agonising pain, Jacob lowered himself into the hot water, releasing a deep, long sigh. The change in his features was imminent as he somewhat relaxed but the pain on his side did not allow for a comfortable position. He wiggled some more, not really fitting into his tub the way he wanted but then again there was a tub and he was not in any position to complain.

"Are you sorted?" Freddy asked and with sleeves tucked high and the soap in his hands, he leant on the windowsill. Freddy saw the unsure disagreement on Jacob's face and handed the soap to him, saving them from an embarrassing argument over washing up and wounding his ego furthermore. "I'll be in the sitting room if you need anything."

With that, he left the bathroom, leaving the door ajar and made himself some more tea. He was certainly in need of relaxing as well.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want to wash up or sink in the water a little longer?" Frederick asked as he walked back into the bathroom after finishing his tea. Jacob looked much more presentable now that the dirt was scrubbed away and his hair had regained his clean smooth state. His eyes, on the other hand, appeared more tired than ever before. If Freddy felt a pang of guilt, he shooed it away, albeit unsuccessfully, in favour of appearances.  

In response to his question, Jacob nodded, as if that answered everything. Freddy assumed he meant the latter, "Good, I will go lay down some fresh clothes for you." Possibly, at the prospect of being left alone again, Jacob hunched forward, and he shrieked in on himself. In the large bathtub, with his knees drawn close to his chest and head bowed down, he looked so small, appeared so much younger than he really was. Freddy could not bring himself to leave his side so he pulled up the sleeves of his shirt once more and lowered his body by the tub. He reached out with a hesitant hand to touch the soft brown locks, smoothing them backwards and massaging Jacob's scalp. A soft moan left Jacob's parted lips that brought a smile to Freddy's face, too. The corner of the brass tub was cold under his arm and chest but Freddy found that he did not mind it all that much, the moment of intimacy overpowering his senses. He caressed the base of Jacob's neck, moving lower to the side, all the while rubbing at the tense muscles covered with water droplets. The brown eyes fluttered close, and Freddy grabbed his chin gently, swiping a thumb over his chapped bottom lip, feeling the warm air being puffed out.

His mischievous fingers traced the rough patch of his beard by the scar, a tad too shy of touching the small cut. He scratched at the sensitive skin just below his chin and was awarded by a sharp hitching of breath, then another one once he dipped his hand into the lukewarm water and rubbed at the muscle beneath Jacob's tattoo. He caressed the base of Jacob's neck, moving in circles, all the while rubbing at the tense muscles. His shoulders and face remained strained even after his ministrations.

He could see Jacob's gaze flickering towards him, still mostly exhausted and maybe a little hopeful. Encouraged by the lack of protest, Freddy allowed his hands to roam even lower, towards his right side, mindful of the bruised parts and followed the path drawn to him by the thick lining of chest hair. He bypassed touching the chest thoroughly, in favour of grasping Jacob's thigh, rubbing his open palm down the side in an attempt to coax him into relaxing and straightening his legs. He met resistance as Jacob lowered his gaze and held his hand instead of moving but Frederick was an insistent man and he was determined to calm him down tonight, despite their capability to always see eye to eye. He cared for this reckless madman and he was not going to be swayed from his purpose to care for him.

"Please, let me help you, Jacob" he whispered and ran a hand down his neck, drawing soothing circles on his tense muscles. He felt, more than hear, Jacob hum against his knees and push back against the tub. His other hand took notice and made its way upwards on his thigh, finding purchase on the back of Jacob's knee. He pushed it forward and felt Jacob shudder at the intimate touch, following its guidance. Jacob's body relaxed visibly as he did the same to the other leg and with his feet touching the other side of the tub, Jacob finally managed to stretch his back properly, leaning on Freddy's arm beneath his neck. Freddy relocated himself to fit better by the side of the brass tub and leant his head on top of his.

"Better?" he asked, pleased at seeing Jacob nodding and the ghost of a small smile on his lips. His brows were still crossed with worry and exhaustion but his body was being accommodated to the vulnerable position. Frederick wanted to assure him that there was no madness here to hurt or burn him and he was perfectly safe within his arms. Out of its own accord, Freddy's palm worked its way upwards in the water and settled on Jacob's hip, his thumb dangerously close to his groin. Despite his claims, it seems he was not safe from Frederick's adamant desires. The air was thick with need or so it felt like if Jacob's hooded and glazed gaze on him was any indication.

"May I?" he asked, pressing his thumb on the sensitive skin and half choking on his own unseemly forward advances. At this, Jacob's smile somewhat grew more wolfish as he nuzzled his nose towards Freddy's neck.

"God, I hope so!" he whimpered and despite being the party to make the suggestion, Frederick's face flushed red with embarrassment at the needy voice. He gulped down with great difficulty but did not shy away. His fingers caressed the taut skin as they made their way across Jacob's abdomen, stopping only to feel the soft movements as he breathed in and out. Jacob made an impatient noise in the back of his throat and Freddy shushed him, urging him to surrender his control for a change.

"Freddy..." was the response he received that made him chuckle and he lowered his hand further south, following the coarse hair on his navel and finally finding the neglected, half-hard length. Jacob let out a gasp that sounded more like his vocal self as Freddy tightened his hold, feeling the somewhat smooth skin already slicked with the soap mixed into the water. He moved his hand first gently and elicited another gasp from Jacob. He pushed down and then tugged significantly harder and the gasp transformed into a shameless moan. He kept the movements simple and as he resumed his motions, the noises spilling from Jacob's mouth became more and more brazen causing Freddy to become dazed by them.  

He loved the way Jacob responded to his ministration, no matter how small. He had a way of changing his tone in accordance with his motions and just like the man who always showed exactly what he felt on his face, his grunts were always descriptive of what he wanted and how he liked it. When Frederick ran his nail along the sensitive skin, he growled, a sound between a threat and a promise. When he swiped his thumb across the slit of his length, he howled, desperate for more of that burning feeling in his gut. By far his favourite sound was when he made Jacob cry out and he had learned to achieve doing just that. He leant over the tub, grabbing the base of his cock all the while nosing at Jacob's chin, making him throw his head backwards and reveal his long neck. He gently kissed the skin there while his hand moved and when Jacob's breathing became laboured, he sank his teeth into his throat, sucking on the sensitive skin and tightened his hold on his cock to a fault as he moved his hand. Jacob's whole body became rigid with the motion and with a broken gasp, his back arched. Freddy continued relentlessly and when Jacob was in shambles with undeniable pleasure, instead of pain, he captured his lips in a bruising kiss, swallowing all of his moans. His moustache and Jacob's trims left burning scratches across each other's skin. Mouths parted apart and Jacob's teeth pulled at Freddy's bottom lip, sucking feverishly. There was desperation in his movement that Freddy did not dare identify and let him attack his mouth as he pleased. Once they parted to breathe again, Freddy witnessed the swift change in Jacob's eyes from frantic to adoring and he felt himself reciprocating before diving in one more time to kiss him breathless.

The good arm trapped beneath Freddy's torso was looking for purchase to free itself and grab his neck but he did not let it. Jacob's injured arm was already out of the game much to Jacob's dismay. He could still break apart easily, being an assassin and physically stronger than Freddy, but not doing so meant that Freddy was in charge and he relished in that complete trust Jacob had in him to surrender himself like that. He took the opportunity and slicked his free hand down his back, fingers grabbing and lifting his buttocks with the assistance of the water, practically hauling Jacob against him. Jacob freed his trapped arm and circled it forcefully around Freddy's his shoulder, water splashing over the tub and wetting his shirt. Freddy having gained more room to move, sneaked a finger between Jacob's cheeks in the water and prodded at the ring of muscle, earning a low growl and a bite mark on his collarbone. He moved passed it in one swift motion in the same time as he pumped Jacob's length and continued moving it in and out a few times more but he was aware that the soapy water was nowhere near good enough for the rest of what was to come.

"Can you stand up?" He asked after removing his hand and kept on massaging the firm buttocks.

"Yeah," Jacob whispered despite not sounding like it. He took charge and guided them on his knees first, Jacob following him tamely as he repositioned them to stand up. More water splashed around them. Neither of them cared as Jacob smashed his wet body against Freddy's clothed one, arms circling him possessively. Freddy enjoyed the touch and the smell of the freshly bathed, feverishly warm body within his hold, perhaps far too much to be considered sane. Mind going blank as he felt Jacob's warmth seeping through his shirt as well as his naked, stimulated body sagging against him, demanding to be pampered by Freddy. It was too hard to ignore his maddening desires while listening to the thumping heart under his ear, so Freddy turned his face to Jacob's chest, slowly went down on his knees, leaving fleeting kisses and sucking on the water droplets on his way down. Jacob's left arm dropped down on his head, "Freddy..."

A smirk appeared on Freddy's face as he parted his lips and swallowed his length with a practised ease. Jacob took a deep breath, trying to still his erratically beating heart, legs spreading and balancing him with a single good arm on the slippery wall. Freddy wondered briefly if this was a smart idea but with a pull on his hair and the groans resonating through Jacob's pulse, he forgot about it all. With a hand around Jacob's hips and the other pumping the base of his cock in synch with his bobbing head, he kept on a fast, almost begrudging rhythm that pushed Jacob to the edge with each second. It did not take him long then when Freddy's teeth grazed the veins on his length, hip tongue tasted the pre-cum and the mischievous fingers sneaked back to their previous location and found their way through the tightening ring of muscle.

Jacob cried out, body convulsing and his hold on Freddy's hair turning into a painful tug. Freddy kept his lips over Jacob, swallowing what he spent, as his thrusts slowed down to stop. He kneaded and rubbed his muscles as he stepped back and Jacob hunched over him. Freddy encouraged him to move the tub so that he would not be squashed under his added weight. Jacob moved and whimpered at the sudden movement of his shoulder. Although Freddy instantly regretted not going to the bed beforehand, there was little he could do but to coax Jacob into getting up with slow motions and then out of the tub.

"We need to do something about this" Jacob spoke up and grabbed Freddy by the crotch, receiving a loud moan as his fingers closed over the tent in front of his trousers. It was the first coherent sentence Jacob uttered since getting into the bath and of course, it was something naughty, Freddy thought with amusement. The fact that he retained his energy after that blowjob was a proof of his uplifted spirits or so Freddy hoped.

"Bed or do you prefer we finish it here, like this?" Freddy asked as politely as he could muster, the thoughts on his mind not quite coherent but vigilant enough to realise not to push Jacob further than he could take. They had already hurt his shoulder more than it was wise to do so.

"Freddy," Jacob growled and it was more threat than promise as the pressure on his groin increased, "If you don't take me this instant, I will do it myself."

"Bed, it is" Freddy chuckled darkly, thinking what a show that would be but deciding better not to voice that thought. Freddy enveloped him with a soft set of towels and dried him off before he carefully held his left arm. He shot Jacob what he hoped was a wicked smile and dragged the grinning man out. Unabashed by his nudity, Jacob followed Freddy for a few steps and they left a few droplets of water behind them before Jacob tugged his hand out of Freddy's. He approached the surprised man in one smooth motion and practically attacked his mouth while he ripped apart his shirt by the buttons. With the warm lips over his and the heated body flush against his shirt, thinking was getting too difficult for him. All remaining sense left his mind once Jacob drove him to a wall and once trapped there his tongue darted out to lick inside his mouth. Their hips ground together sinfully and he quickly helped to remove his shirt, at last having skin sliding against skin.

"Jacob," he whimpered breathlessly and raised a hand between them, "bed"

"Let's get on with it, here" he countered and Freddy jabbed an innocent finger at his left shoulder. Jacob convulsed, cursing the lot of the Abberline family and still managed to gain some sympathy from Freddy. 

"Do you even know the meaning of taking it easy?"

"Never heard of it! Sounds way too tedious for me." he gritted through closed mouth and dropped his head on Freddy's shoulder.

"I'm sure it does..." Freedy whispered earning another growl. Jacob continued complaining under his breath but let Freddy drag him to the bedroom without further fuss. The bedroom was a lot smaller than the sitting room and barely had enough room for a double bed, if you could call it that with how they barely managed to fit in together, a bedside table and a wardrobe. Jacob did not mind the close quarters since he was practically sleeping on a couch on the train and often voiced how more intimate it got when they get to sleep in. Freddy usually countered that by pointing out that there was more than enough space on the bed that he did not need to sleep half on top of him all the time. He almost always got ignored.

Once he deposited Jacob on the bed, Freddy ran a hand through his wet hair, caressing the locks and stroking the trimmed beard. "Don't be so cross. I'll make good of your time"

"You better, Freddy" he purred with an appreciative tune and Freddy felt the last of the uneasiness between them melt away just like that. He watched Jacob move backwards to the head of the bed in his full glamour and licked his lips appreciatively. Then, he pushed his trousers and undergarments down without further ado and felt the burning gaze directed at his body, making him blush with affection and expectation. He crawled onto the bed on his knees, one leg between Jacob's and another on the outer side of his uninjured leg.

Jacob reached up a hand to stroke the side of Freddy's cheek, enjoying the soft touch of his whiskers. Freddy placed one elbow away from the bad shoulder. Slowly tracing Jacob's chest with his free hand, his fingers grazed the old scars and the tattoos whose stories he may never get to learn. He came to realise that he really did not care and when he had today with Jacob, the old stories lost their appeal. It must have shown on his face because Jacob's touch turned into a strong, possessive hold over his neck. They spared a moment to gaze into each other's eyes, both intense and unyielding in their chase to gratify the other one. Both, too impatient to wait any longer.

Freddy moved first, need already coiled within his belly, trapped and unrelenting until he touched Jacob. His lips parted, devouring Jacob's already swollen ones beneath him, his tongue licking its way into his mouth and eliciting a delicious groan. He pushed his body flush against Jacob, their groins coming in contact and sending waves of pleasure when he felt the hardness of Jacob's length rubbing against his. His thrusts were matched with Jacob's trashing and although he was left breathless, he still had enough constitution to make good use of his tongue.

He parted momentarily, despite the whining from Jacob, and he reached for the oil they kept hidden away in the drawers of the bedside table. Jacob used that chance kiss and suck large bruises on his chest, making it rather difficult to return back to their positions. 

"Jacob, the oil..." Freddy moaned as the lips over a sensitive point on his side smirked in approval. Being the impatient man he was, Jacob attempted to catch the bottle from Freddy's grasp but he lifted the wrong arm, the pain flaring in his already aching muscles. "Easy there, Jacob." Freddy tried to kiss the pain away, nibbling near the bruised skin. He lifted himself up and took his time exploring Jacob's mouth, leisurely motions tracing the inside of his cheeks, lips moving down to his chin, kissing and mouthing at the neck. He noticed the mark he left earlier and sucked on it gently, its tenderness blurring the lines between pain and bliss, sending a jolt of needy pleasure through Jacob's body.

"Freddy" he growled, voice low and ready to attack back. Yet, Freddy knew his weakness and he was not intimidated. Jacob was compliant when he got what he exactly wanted and now that he had Freddy above him, willing and providing, Freddy knew he was getting to the peak of his pleasure. And, he was not about to disappoint. Continuing from where he left off in the bathroom, Freddy repositioned them. He lifted Jacob up the bed to have him rest against the board who let out an upset groan. He rested with their foreheads together giving the pain a moment to numb away. The hold over his neck returned when Jacob was ready to continue. He grabbed a hold of Jacob's right leg, pulling it up to his chest. His oily fingers found their intended target and pushed in. The muscles were already relaxed and slicked with soap, it did not take long for him to add the second finger and hear Jacob's high-pitched moan. He definitely did not disappoint.

Jacob's left hand trembled where he grasped the sheets and his knee bent inwards, the inside of his thigh rubbing against Freddy's hand. "You can touch me freely, Freddy. A little pain is not amiss when we are oh so intimate." His thick voice raised something primal in Freddy but he refused to succumb to it when it meant he could be hurting him.

"You have suffered enough tonight, Jacob. I need not add to your pain. Not when I can provide pleasure in its stead."

Jacob lifted his hand into Freddy's hair, carding through the short strands and tugging at them tenderly, "Your choice. The option is there should you chose to utilise it. I trust you not to abuse it."

"Understood and appreciated" Freddy responded fondly and added the third finger into his ministrations, effectively gaining a grin in return. He pushed in and out with a brutal rhythm, causing Jacob's eyes to roll in their sockets. Jacob was fast coming apart, his breathing ragged and body tense. Freddy could only imagine how Jacob would have retaliated to his agonisingly slow preparation had his injuries been less severe, but finding that out was saved for another night. For now, Jacob was his to take apart.

"I would have been finished with you ten times by now, you know!" Jacob complained between moans as if he had heard his musings. He was chuckling at his eagerness when he surged forward to capture his lips and snarl threateningly against them, "Now, Freddy"

All Freddy could do was comply in the face of such a justifiable demand. He licked and nibbled at Jacob's chest while pouring oil over their fingers.  Jacob was faster as he grabbed Freddy's length and pumped it for all it's worth, impatience laced with need outright winning over his instincts. The warm slick hand over length was bliss but having had enough of being rushed, Freddy pushed away Jacob's grabby fingers, pulling him down on the bed and lifted his hips up. Surprised but more than willing to play along, Jacob pressed himself onto Freddy crotch, too damn ready to wait any longer. Freddy spent one more second slicking himself up and positioning the tip of his cock over his entrance before pushing in one rapid motion.

Their breaths got caught in their throats and Freddy could feel the heavy thumping of his heart in his chest. Sweaty chests touching, forehead pressed close together and heady breaths mixing, it was the most intimate he ever considered being with anyone ever again and seeing that thought reflected back in Jacob's eyes exhilarated him beyond measure.

"Continue" Jacob gestured him and Freddy's hands found purchase on the headboard and below his thigh. He set a steady rhythm, rapidly increasing and deepening with each thrust. He tried keeping his voice even, Jacob was already too vocal for the both them, but he failed when nails scratched against his scalp and knees pushed him in and out following his own rhythm.

Jacob was beautifully shambled beneath him, lips glistening with saliva and hair sprawled over his pillow. He indulged himself and let go of the board, opting to grasp at the chaotic hair, tugging in time with his trusts and earning a low wailing. That was a new sound he would have to remember to drag out of Jacob in their later endeavours, he realised in between thrusts. The wail turned into a breathy laugh and Jacob smirked up at him, "So you can do it! How about going at it a tad harder, hmm?"

"So demanding" he whispered back at him, his cracking voice unable to form words.

"That's the way you like me" Jacob shot back and his grin spread further on his glowing face.

"I can't deny it." Freddy simply admitted and proved his adoration by a deep thrust and a biting kiss. His instincts took over after that and his thrusts frequented with an agitated edge, driving them both to the brink of exhaustion. His fingers closed around Jacob's length and he did not last long, coming with a broken groan. He followed soon after as he felt the muscles tighten around his cock, blackening his vision and forcing his orgasm with a harsh gasp.

Jacob's frantically beating heart was beneath his ear as he rested his eyes for a moment before kissing the sweaty chest and getting up. He returned quickly with wet cloths and clean nightwear for them both. Silently they quickly got cleaned up and dressed up, a soft smile lingering on Jacob's face as he smelled his shirt.

"Something wrong with it?" Freddy asked and threw the cover to the ground. Once the upper cover was gone, the sheets underneath were pretty much dry.

"It smells like you. I like it." Jacob replied with a tone coming out as a matter fact. The redness that spread over his cheeks was a different sort of blushing that hit him hard in the chest. Not that he would admit that to Jacob. Ever.

They sniffed off the candles and settled down, fitting closely under the covers. It was just as Freddy's eyes were about to shut close when he had Jacob's whisper by his ear. "My target," he began, "The one from Alhambra. He had a dramatic flair and well, in his last breath as the stage around us burned to a crisp, he sort of kissed me."

"You mean Maxwell Roth?" Jacob's eyebrows rose to his hairline in surprise and it was Freddy's turn to smirk in smugness, "I'm good at my job, too, Jacob. Alhambra, known relations to underworld, _dramatic flair_ , your persistence at going after big names; All adding up to one person"

"Well, pretend you don't know that. It might prove to be difficult for you as a copper"

"I'll do just that" Freddy assured him and grabbed the hand closest to his lips, placing a few kisses over the relaxed knuckles, "Was that why you recoiled when I tried to kiss you?"

"Yes," Jacob admitted guiltily, "I could still taste him then, the sickening combination of copper, fire and ash. I did not want you to taste that. It was my burden to carry"

"There is a lot more to this than what you are telling me, Jacob" Freddy pointed out without accusation in his tone.

"I can't fool you, Sergeant Freddy, but let's save that displeasing tale for another time. Preferably, in the company of alcohol."

"Agreed wholeheartedly" Freddy chuckled and Jacob joined him, his laugh vibrating against his back, spreading a gentle warmness across his body.

"By the way, about tonight, I wasn't sure you would accept me as the way I barged in. Thank you for welcoming me."

"As long as you need and want it, Jacob, you are always welcome here."

Jacob let out a happy little grunt and an arm snaked around Freddy's middle. Jacob once again threw a leg over his knee and before the night was out, Freddy was sure the rest of his body was going to follow in the same pursuit. He did not bother to move him this time and resumed to bask in the warmth emanating from him. The position had its charms after all.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delivered the naughty bits as promised with only a slightly red face. All things considered, it has been a rather tame bit of smut. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Never mind that the first part is full of talking and hurt bits. The second part has almost none of that except for the last bit and has all the smut. It seems I am just incapable of writing anything without some angst thrown into it.


End file.
